Happy Birthday My Bestfriend
by Aika Yuuki Uchiha
Summary: Ino yang akan berulang tahun merindukan sahabatnya Sakura, yang menghilang ntah kemana. birthday fic buat Eunice Cuandy. hbd sobattt, dugaanmu kali ini salah ya :p


Title: Happy Birthday My Friend

.  
Chara: Sakura H. x Ino Y.

.  
Language: Indonesian

Rated: T  
Genre: Friendship & Romance  
Author: Aika Uchiha

.

Birthday fic  
for Yuuki  
aka  
Eunice Cuandy

.

"Happy Birthday... Happy Birthday... Happy Birthday to you..." Lantunan lagu Happy Birthday to you, terus terngiang di indera pendengaran gadis berambut pirang dan beriris aquamarine tersebut.  
Kilasan memory tentang perayaan ulang tahunnya 2tahun silam terus membayang dikepalanya.

Perayaan ulang tahun yang direncanakan oleh sahabat pinknya, namun kini sahabat pinknya yang bernama Sakura tersebut telah pergi ntah kemana.

Sakura menghilang meninggalkan Konoha bersamaan dengan kepergian kekasihnya sang Uchiha bungsu.

Gosipnya, mereka meninggalkan Konoha karena menghindari perjodohan antara medic-nin terbaik Konoha dan Kazekage muda Suna yang dititahkan oleh Hokage Konoha yaitu Tsunade, Sakuran dan Gaara dijodohkan atas dasar untuk memajukan kerjasama antara Konoha dan Suna.

Masih jelas ingatannya saat Sakura terisak dipelukannya, dan akhirnya menyanggupi ajakan Sasuke untuk pergi dari Konoha, bahkan dirinya sendiri yang membantu mereka untuk meloloskan diri dari Konoha.

Besok merupakan hari ulang tahunnya, tapi bukan bahagia yang dirasakannya saat ini, malah kesedihan yang dirasakannya. Ia tak mempunyai keinginan apapun saat ini, ia hanya ingin sahabatnya kembali, ia sangat merindukan sahabatnya itu.

~Otanjoubi~

Paris, 23 Juni 20xx  
Nampak sepasang insan sedang berjalan kearah ruang tunggu Airport.

Sepasang insan yang berbeda gender tersebut tampak sangat serasi dengan ketampanan sang pria yang berambut raven berwarna biru dongker dan wanitanya yang tampak anggun berambut pink sepinggang, mereka berjalan sembari bergandengan tangan dan sang pria menyeret satu koper kecil milik mereka berdua.

Setelah memberi paspor dan tiket pesawat mereka untuk diperiksa petugas, mereka pun duduk di kursi diujung ruangan. Dari perlakuan sang pria raven kepada wanita pink itu, tampak sekali kalau ia sangat mencintai wanita tersebut.

"Aku tak sabar untuk kembali ke Konoha dan menemui Ino." Ucap sang wanita pink bernama Sakura tersebut sambil menatap pria raven yang ternyata bernama Sasuke.

"Hn, aku juga." Ucap Sasuke sambil merangkul wanitanya penuh kelembutan, yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman lembut oleh Sakura, lalu Sakura pun membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang milik Sasuke.

Posisi mereka terus bertahan sampai akhirnya terdengar suara yang memanggil seluruh penumpang Konoha Airlines, yang akan berangkat ke Konoha untuk segera memasuki pesawat.

"Ayo Sasuke." Kata Sakura yang langsung bangkit ketika mendengar pengumuman tersebut, yang segera diikuti oleh Sasuke.

~Omedetou~

Konoha, 24 Juni 20XX  
"Otanjoubi Omedetou Ino-chan." Teriak Naruto memecah keheningan pagi. Disampingnya berdiri Hinata yang tengah menggendong seorang bayi berambut pirang dan bermata lavender berumur 6bulan. Mereka bersama anggota Rockie Nine yang lainnya, berniat merayakan ulang tahun Ino, menggantikan Sakura dan mengurangi kesedihannya atas kepergian Sakura.

Meski pesta yang mereka siapkan memang sedikit membuat Ino, melupakan kepergian Sakura, namun tetap saja, Ino tak dapat melupakan sahabatnya sejak kecil itu.

~Tupai~

"Ayo Sasukeeee... Cepat... Nanti kita ketinggalan pesta ulang tahun Ino." Sakura menggerutu sambil menarik tangan Sasuke dan berjalan cepat, ternyata ia sudah tau akan pesta ulang tahun Ino, ia diberitahu oleh Naruto yang kini telah menjabat sebagai Hokage.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke asal, lalu mereka menaiki limousine yang telah disiapkan oleh cabang dari Uchiha Corporation yang ada di Konoha, begitu mereka memasuki mobil tersebut, limousine itupun langsung melesat kearah rumah Ino.  
Sementara mereka menuju kearah rumah Ino, Naruto dan lainnya sedang mengundur waktu untuk merayakan acara inti dari pesta tersebut dengan menyanyi gaje seakan mereka sedang berada di tempat karaoke.

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan pintu dari depan apartment Ino. Dengan perlahan, Ino berjalan menuju pintu, dibelakangnya Naruto dan yang lainnya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Surpriseeee..." Teriak Sakura yang membawa kue ulang tahun bulat berukuran besar yang dihiasi dengan gambar wajah para Rockie Nine yang menghadap keatas dengan gaya khas masing-masing, contoh sederhananya Naruto dengan cengiran lima jarinya, Hinata dengan wajah malu-malunya, serta Lee dengan semangat masa mudanya.  
Ino yang melihat itu semua tak kuasa menahan tangis, bukan tangisan kesedihan namun tangis bahagia. Ia hampir saja memeluk Sakura kalau ia tak ingat Sakura sedang memegang kue tar, melihat itu Sasuke segera mengambil alih kue tersebut, dan membiarkan istrinya saling berpelukan dengan sahabatnya.

Sakura tersenyum sambil meneteskan air matanya saat Ino memeluknya penuh haru.  
"Happy Birthday My Friend, I'm back, I'll always beside you now." Bisik Sakura kepada Ino yang hanya dibalas dengan isakan dan pelukan yang makin erat dari Ino.

Owari

My first drabble.

The end dengan gajenyaa -,-

But, Happy birthday Eunice Cuandy...

Thankyou for being my bestfriend since three years ago...

Sorry klo pendek, alur kecepetan dan kesalahan gaje lainnya...

Dan tentang yang aku telefon kau malem" tentang hokage itu, sebenernya aku lg buat fic ini...

Maaf ya kalau jelek, aku buat kilat fic ini...

Paling juga setengah jamm gitu deh...

Word: 701word (without A/C)

Last word, review please?


End file.
